The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives
by bethanieeve
Summary: A Story of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1 : The Burrow

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

It had been almost four weeks since I saw their faces. Four weeks. I guess writing to them was good, but it doesn't keep you fully satisfied, I just needed to see them. When Harold arrived with my letter off Ron, asking to stay at the Burrow until it was time to return to Hogwarts. I leapt for joy, knowing that my mom and my dad would take me without questioning anything. I ran downstairs where my mom and dad were sitting drinking coffee. I told them about the letter, and they agreed to drive me down there tomorrow.

"I'll write back to him then mom," I said smiling frantically

"Hermione!" I heard her shaky voice, I turned and to my surprise she said "Just no unwanted pregnancy? ok?"

"Mom, it's Ronald we're taking about!" I replied.

My mom has a really great sense of humour, and she's really talented. I ran upstairs, I wrote to Ron saying that I would arrive by noon tomorrow. It's great owl-post is, even if Harold is a very strange owl to deliever messages, he has no sense of direction at all. 9pm, by this time I had packed all my robes and Hogwarts books for school and all my 'muggle-clothes' to stay at the Burrow. I love the Burrow. My mom and dad think it's a brilliant place, they know all about Hogwarts and the Burrow and Diagon Ally. They love talking to about different muggle things and about the Ministry, is brilliant, he is so interested in muggle artifacts. You can tell the Weasleys are purebloods from how little they understand about muggle life. Mrs Weasley is possibly the kindest woman I have ever met, she treats me and Harry like family, of course, they are the closest thing to Harrys family.

The next day came faster then ever, possibly the reason was because I had fell asleep at 10, a lot earlier then usual, and woke up later. At half past 9 we were on the road ready for the four hour car journey, my mom and dad don't mind, they really enjoy the Weasley family,  
>Sometimes, I wonder if they'd rather have Ginny has a daughter then me. I couldn't work out who I was more excited to see Ginny or Ron? Although me and ron hadn't been speaking a lot since he's been with Lavender but I'm over that now and I hope he is. Luna would probably pop round as well as she did last year, I miss Luna quiet a lot, she understands me, even though I don't understand half of what Luna says I mean, What on earth is a Nargle?<p>

I just can't believe that it's our last year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has been one of the greatest things to ever happen in my life, well apart from the fact that the good-for-nothing-wannabe-deatheater-ferret like Malfoy. Yes he is really good looking and yes he is extremely clever (even though it doesn't show much) but theres no words to describe how much I hate the foul-loathesome-evil-little cockroach. Any way i'll get off that subject, it's making me angry just writing about him. Oh i've just remembered, it's the Headboy and Headgirl year this year. Every year the oldest students get to become either headboy or headgirl only one headboy and one headgirl in each year. I've been dying to become headgirl since first year. Headboy and headgirl share a dorm, where all their friends are welcome to hang out. It's so exciting, I do hope Mcgonnagall chooses me.

We had just reached the Burrow driveway when Fred walked past carrying a Garden gnome.

"Hermione!" he said, I've always admired Fred, he's so talented and funny. Before I could get out the car, he had opened the door for both me and my mom. He hugged my mom first, obviously, they get along so well. My dad as well really likes him. Then Fred turned to me, he hugged me with such force, I could barely touch the floor.  
>"Fred, it's only been 4 weeks!" I said as he shook hands with dad.<br>"Mione, 4 weeks too long, darling"

As we reached the Burrows, large arched doorway, it swung open to reveal an eager Ron and excited Ginny, I guessed they must have watched us from the big window near the top of the huge house.

As I hugged Ron, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley came in, to welcome us, as usual. Me and Ginny, as we usually do go upstairs and unpack, it's great having Ginny as a friend, it's like having a sister, the same with Luna aswell. Me and Ginny we always do the one thing, it may sound a little childish but what we do, is I try to guess which floor her bedroom is on this year (it changes every year) I always share with Ginny, the rooms in the Burrow, are extremely large and I have a spare bed for the summer holidays or Christmas holidays when me and Harry stay round Harry shares with Ron obviously.

After me and Ginny had unpacked Ron explained that Dumbledore and Kingsley were going to collect Harry from 4 Privet Drive, and escort him here. I couldn't wait to see him, after all he is my best friend. - Along with Ronald obvioulsy. Mrs Weasley called us all down for dinner. As I hadn't eaten anything at all I was so hungry. We went downstairs, Lupin and Tonk's had arrived, and they were staying over night. I love Mrs Weasleys cooking, always have, today she had made us roast chicken and vegtables and everything else, she's an expert. After that, mom and dad had to go as it was getting late.

"Bye Jean Bye David", Everyone said. Then me and Fred walked them out to the car.

"Bye Hermione" Mom said, "Remember no unwanted pregnancies please!"

"Sure mom, I promise," I replied.

I watched them drive off. They like driving, they drive for hours normally I guess thats another reason for them to like coming down here.  
>Fred put his arm round me, and we walked up to the Burrow together. Me and Fred had gotten so close lately I could trust him with everything and I know that he is always there for me. He's like a best friend, that I rarely see. I write to him and George as much as I write to Harry Ron And Ginny,<br>possibly even more.

"I want to show you something Mione, it's a secret and you can't tell anybody" Fred whispered.

I agreed to go with him, he grabbed my hand and took me down to the back of the Burrow it was quiet far out of sight and it seemed like for ever to get there I could feel something specail was going to happen.  
>"Ssshh, you have to be quiet or else you'll frighten them" he whipsered once again.<p>

" Them?" I said, I must have been sounding shocked. I could feel eyes watching me and Fred as we entered this little handmade hut. It was very pretty, small and well built.

"I made it myself, about a month a go." he said sitting on the large red couch which filled half the hut up.

"It's really good, how come it's a secret? and where's the them?" I replied looking confused.

"I was going to show the others, but my brothers wouldn't appreicate what is in here and I don't think Ginny would care either, and if you go through that door, thats were the them are!" he joked.

" May I look?" I said anxiously. Fred nodded and followed. I opened the door and there in the top left hand corner of the little hut was two owls with two little owllets.

" Pick one up" he said gentley.  
>"sure" I replied and I gentley picked the fluffy barn-owl up, it was quiet dark by now. Fred inisisted I stay as he wanted to show me the rest of his little palace. The tour had finished we both sat on the red couch and smiled.<p>

"You're really clever for building this Fred, I wouldn't have thought you could." I said smiling admiring every he has done.  
>"I do have abilities other then telling jokes Mione!" he joked. He smiled, he said we better go, Mum will be wondering were we went.<p>

As he said that he grabbed my hand and we ran up to the Burrow, I could see Ron and George watching and as I told Fred, he just shrugged and said oh well. When we got to the Burrow, I said goodnight everyone and hugged Mrs Weasley and I walked up to Ginnys bedroom I put my pyjamas on and Ginny walked in, as I started to read one of the hundreds of books I had brought, there was a knock at the door.I opened it, and there stood Fred with my jumper.

"I believe this is yours" he said gentley "Thanks Freddie" I said and I gave him a hug goodnight, he hugged back and as he did he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Hermione" he said and he went down the corridor. As I turned to jump back into my bed, I heard Mrs Weasley from downstairs excitidly shout

"HARRY!"

I ran downstairs along with Ginny and Ron and everyone else, to see him. I ran and gave him a hug, so did everyone else, then we all went up into the top room. The top room is like our den mine Harrys Rons Freds Georges Ginnys and Lunas when she comes round. We were finally all together again.


	2. Chapter 2 : Luna Lovegood

**Chapter 2: Luna Lovegood**

"So Harry, did you get my owl?" Ginny asked atentively.

"Of course I did Ginny! I didn't get chance to reply Kingsley and Dumbledore arrived as soon as I got my quill out I guessed you would understand" he replied moving closer to her.

The conversation was flowing nicely, especially since there was so much going on in Harry's life which is exciting for once nothing usually happens in our lives, it's great to see such excitement and happiness. I'm proud I'm there friend, I wouldn't swap them for anything. Not for the world. I sat next to Fred, as I would normally, and as normal he put his arm around me I placed my head on his shoulders. Ron and Harry looked at each other, Ron shrugged but Harry just smiled, I could tell what was going on in there sick and twisted minds. I gave a quick grin to Harry, who's smile is always nice to see.

It drew near to midnight, and we all departed to our rooms, me and Ginny giggleing at Ron who just comes out with the randomest things, I guess thats the attraction of Ron, his hair - a beautiful urban ginger colour his eyes a sparkling emerald green colour and then theres his amazing personality, I just wouldn't see him any different, to the way I do now. A funny, kind and gentle boy.  
>Who is clever when he wants to be. As for Fred though, we are just mates and Harry and Ron know that, but it can be easily mislead.<br>I got into bed and I curled up into the normal position that makes me comfortable. I closed my eyes and as I did, pictures of everyone crept into my dreams especially the time I had with Fred at the back of the Burrow. I woke up the next morning to see, Freds face in the room.  
>"Wake up lazies" he said smiling<p>

"Why do you always do this Fredrick?" Ginny asked

I laughed, I couldn't help it I love it when they argue, it makes me feel more at home, I have no idea why though. I also love it when they call each other by there full names, Fredrick, Ronald, Ginerva, Billius, Charles, me and Harry only have Mione and HP to shorten our names to.  
>As I got up I walked down stairs to see charmed paper birds all over the place. Don't get me wrong they are beautiful, but there must have been over a hundred of them.<p>

"George?" I said,"I thought you were going to slow down on the tree usage!" I laughed,only cause I had never heard Mr Weasley laugh before, I honestly felt quiet proud. We all went into the kitchen, where we eat our breakfast and read the Daily Prophet and this weeks Quibbler that Luna normally sends. It's actually very interesting, mad, but interesting.

After we had finished our breakfast, I helped Mrs Weasley put everything away. I decided to ask Luna, if she'd like to meet up as me and Harry were at the Weasleys house, which is very close to Luna's. She replied quiet quickly, asking if we would all like to go round for tea, I told Mr And Mrs Weasley,  
>and they agreed, as long as they could help Xenophilus with everything, as he was very shaky when it comes to the cooking and cleaning. He's a very brave man though, he fought the Death Eaters and braved all his beliefs. He inspired me.<p>

It was about 12 o clock when we started walking to Luna's house. Even though they are next door neighbours they both live in the counrtyside and there aren't any houses for a long time, we had walked about half a mile before we came insight with the Lovegood's house. Then it was just a quick walk down the pathand we were there. I walked with Ginny and Harry, Ron was far too busy joking around with Fred and George. I liked it this way, Mr and Mrs Weasley, far in front of us with a gift for them. We had walked past lots of odd fruit before we reached the door which was already open for us as always. We walked in Mr Lovegood was standing at the window, I guessed he was watching for Luna, who was always down by the little river looking for other odd creatures. Me and Ginny said Hello to Xenophilus and he told us she'd be down by the river, so we went to look for her.

"Luna!" I shouted and as her beautiful blonde wavy hair turned we saw her, she was standing in the river, her trousers rolled up just below her knee, she always wore beautiful hand made clothing, she was very creative. She made me and Ginny a 'Nargle charm necklace' it was light blue and had a sort of cork at the bottom, it keeps the Nargles away from causing you trouble or harm.

"Oh hello there Ginny Mione, wasn't expecting you to come down here with me!" she said sweetly.

"Yes, we knew you would be down here" Ginny replied giving her a hug.  
>"Well this proves how much you know me," she answered turning to give me a hug.<p>

We joined her in the shallow part of the river, and before long Ron Harry and the twins came down. "Luna!" Harry said, Harry and Luna were almost like brother and sister, we all were but in different ways.

"Oh hello Harry," she said giving him a hug, and shaking hands with Ron, as they always do.

"Luna, Percy is getting married tomorrow, and we wondered if you would like to come, your dads told us to ask you if you wanted to go, they said it'll be alright for you to stop round ours tonight, you're dad will come if you are, and it will be a good day!" Ron said.

"oh sure that will be fun, and it will be lovely to see what Penelope is wearing,"she replied excitidly.  
>We all walked back up towards Lunas house were we found Mrs Weasley and Mr Lovegood in the kitchen preparing the food, and Mr Weasley entranced into what looked like a muggle artifact book "Dinner will be 10 minutes dears," Mrs Weasley said smiling and cutting some kind of vegetable up.<p>

"Luna, how about me and Ginny help you choose what dress to wear?" I asked intentively,

"Sure" she replied, sounding half asleep half awake.

We went up into her room, it had changed quiet a lot since last year, at the top of the slanted ceiling were hand drawn pictures of me Ginny Ron Neville Harry and the Twins and in gold ink underneath written at least a thousand times the word 'Friends'. Luna opened up her wardrobe and placed at least 30 dresses on her bed, after ten minutes of looking through them all she decided to take three, a light blue short dress, which match her Nargle charm necklace, a bright yellow dress which almost looked like a daffodil and a really pretty white dress with blue ribbon and lace, the two blue dresses would go really well for the wedding.  
>She also brought quiet a few shoes out, three so she could wear one to bed one to the wedding and a pair to walk in.<p>

Mrs Weasley called us down for tea, it was really nice, and we all ate everything, even Ginny who hardly eats anything. After that me and Luna helped tidy everything away, we packed Lunas numerous amount of clothing and headed to the Burrow. Mr Weasley and Mr Lovegood stayed behind, as they told us they'd catch up later.

We were all up the den, excited about the wedding. We made a plan to all go as couples, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender(who was coming round tomorrow for the wedding)Luna and George and me and Fred. It was so exciting to think that there was a really good wedding going on, and I had bought the perfect dress. It was getting really late now.

When I woke up the next morning, we were all still in the den, its not the first time this has happened. Luna me and Ginny lying next to each other, me on Freds lap. Ron and Harry were in the weirdest of postions, and George, well, we wont mention the state he was in. ,  
>It was just after eight o clock everyone else woke up and came down stairs to see Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all sitting around in the kitchen.<br>Me and Harry heard rumours that Lupin, Sirius, Professor Snape, Kingsley and a few other people were coming to the wedding, I asked Penelope to see the guestlist and of course she let me. Sure enough they had accepted along with Tonks, Dumbledore, Lucious, Cornileus Fudge, many Weasley cousins, Penelope's family and friends and a few famous wizards like Aberforth and Newt scymander.

It was just after breakfast everyone started getting ready we were all told to wear something blue, Luna wore her white dress with blue ribbon and lace, Ginny borrowed Lunas other dress, the boys were given blue ties and handkacheifs to wear and I wore this blue dress that was made for me at a small muggle company,  
>that was white on top but flared out into a pale blue and getting gradually darker. We added more blue things to Lunas dress as she looked too much like the bride,<br>I gave her a blue and silver necklace and hairband, and Ginny and Mrs Weasley brought out loads of pale blue things, A bag, earrings, three blue bracelets a blue stone ring and a pair of other really nice blue shoes. I honestly really am jealous of how gorgeous she is, her beautiful blonde wavy hair, perfectly compliments her blue eyes.

It was drawing closer and closer to the wedding ceromony, but first everyone had to arrive at the Burrow first and help put the Party tent up as this normally takes fifty wizards, Tonks lupin and Sirius arived first followed shortly by everyone else. Me and Ginny went to see how Penelope was doing she looked so stunning.

The time had come and we were all sitting on our row just behind Mr Weasley Mrs Weasley Bill And Charlie And Fleur.

The wedding was a great success I started speaking to one of there older cousins, who studdied at Beauxbatons with Fleur, and thats how Fleur and Bill met.  
>She was nice, Rose Weasley.<p>

We all decided to go up to bed a little earlier today and we decided to go and get our school stuff for it was only weeks away. We said goodnight to everybody, and Luna stayed with us. Then we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley**

I woke up earlier then normal today, I guessed Fred was going to be in the room as he always is. I turned to for his face but he wasn't there. I thought it was time for payback. I quickly got dressed and threw my hair into a bun and walked down the corridor. I turned to reach for the door handle but was beaten to it by seconds, George walked out the door. I asked him if Fred was still asleep. He nodded and as he walked down the hallway he turned back and smiled. I opened the door saw Fred lying there, Peacefully.

That is the only time he is . I opened his curtains like he does to me and Ginny. Then I ran and started to bounce slightly on his bed to wake him up.

"Ha payback time Freddie!" I said as his eyes opened. Before I could do anything else he reached for my leg and pulled me over.  
>I landed right on top of him. There was an awakward silence before he said<p>

"Thats revenge for waking me up so early."

I smiled hugged him then left to find Ginny standing in the hallway smiling. Which I thought was very suspicious. We went down stairs and a few seconds after Ron got up, we recieved our letters from Dumbledore. We had to go to Diagon Alley to buy all our school supplies so we ate our breakfast and traveled by the floo network down into Diagon Alley.

We all meet up in Flourish and Blotts, my favourite book store ever. I bought all the books that is required and two more for light reading,  
>just in case I am choosen for Headgirl and I have a lot of time on my hands. We went to the stationary store, I had a lot of wizard money on me so I bought everyone a quill. I bought my self 3 quills, and a pot of everlasting ink along with a rol of parchment.<p>

We waited for the Weasleys to open up Wizard Weazes. As we did Me Luna and Ginny went to Gringotts to get some money for Harry. We went to see his vault. It was truly beautiful. His mom and Dad must have left him fortunes. He got himself a lot of money, looked like enough to buy Gringotts. Then we walked out into the Weasleys shop. I bought a Pygmypuff. Ginny also bought a Pygmy puff, but a purple one. I went with Harry to his Quidditch store,  
>He bought Ginny and Ron a new broom for his Quidditch team and new quidditch robes. We had everything new, so we decided to sit down outside Sugarplums and we waited for everyone else.<p>

We were all ready to go home before Me and Harry and Fred ran into the Malfoys, we had just about avoided them at the wedding.

"Excuse us Draco," I said as he stumbled across our path.

"Shut it you filthy Mu-, never mind," he replied and he smiled at Fred and Harry.

Harry asked "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea" I replied.

Once back at the burrow we had some food and I sat by the fireplace reading. Only two days left until we leave for hogwarts. I was puzzled by the way Malfoy didn't finish his insult. Maybe he was on to something that I didn't know about. That was the only thing I couldn't get around. Harry came and sat next to me.

"See, even your brilliant mind can't work out someone like Malfoy," he said as he looked at my notes, curiously smiling at one.

"I know, doesn't it seem odd to you that he didn't call me that word?" I asked "He normally does."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"So What are you reading Mione?" He asked me pretending to be interested, I knew he wasn't.

"Quidditch, Throughout the ages" I replied, his eyes lightened up. "Did you know theres 700 different ways of committing a foul in Quidditch?"

"Really?" he look more shocked then ever.

"See Harry even your brilliant mind cant work out something like Quidditch."

We both laughed. I told him i was tired and I went up stairs to bed. I over heard George And Ron talking. The door opened, I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt someone put something by my bed. I decided not to look until the morning.

The day approached quiet fast, and I looked down to see what it was. A book, inked in gold, Weasley. I opened it up to find Freds name. I took it straight to him. I'm not the kind of person to do such a thing.

Another day past and it was time to board The Hogwarts Express.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express**

When we got to Kings Cross Station, Sirius Black arrived to see us off. We went off into a small room were no one would see we spoke for what felt like ages. It felt sad to leave him and everyone behind, but I was totally excited for our new year.

We finally got on to the Hogwarts Express through the brick wall. We searched the train for a large spare compartment. Just us three, Harry Ron and me. Seconds later Neville, Luna, and Ginny joined us. The trolley lady came down a few seconds after asking the usual 'Anything off the trolley dears?' We bought everything 10 of everything. We all agreed that we should have a miniture party in our compartment.  
>We had waited a few minutes to get started when Dean thomas, and Seamus Finnigan walked past and joined in for a bit, It was really good.<p>

There was eight of us in total in our compartment, it's a good job there really big. As it started to get a little over crowded I went out for some had been a few minutes before I was about to turn, go back and join everyone back in the compartment, when I ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger," he said, sounding nice for once.

"Urm Hi, Malfoy, what's up?" I asked wondeing what he wanted with me.

"Just being nice, am I not allowed to be nice Granger?"

"Well Yes, actually I prefer it, it suits you." I replied trying to out-wit him

"Thanks Hermione," he said " See you around then Granger." He winked and turned and walked down the other end of the train.

I walked back into the compartment where everyone else was without saying a word. I tried to figure Malfoy out. I could see Ron and Harry looking at me like they were confused. I called them outside and told them what Draco had said. I saw the shocked look on there face, we all could tell something was up, something he knew that we didnt.

They turned and joined Neville and the others, I told them I was going to do some quiet reading, but I think Harry knew what I was really going to do. I found an empty compartment got my quill out and a piece of parchment I searched for a particular spell book.  
>I was going to get the truth out of Malfoy once and for all. I had written 3 truth-telling spells and all the ingredients and instructions to the Vireta Sierum potions.<p>

I had just finished when he walked past.

"Alright Granger?" he asked.

"Urm yes thanks you?" I replied. I don't know why I was so nice to him, he made mine Rons and Harrys life a misery but I couldnt help it.

"Mind if I join you, don't feel like being with other Slytherins today?" he said, looking quiet upset.

"Course not," I said "If you don't mind me asking? Whats up? What has everyone done?"

We were talking for half an hour. He asked me small talk questions like; What are you reading? What have you been up to in the summer?

I finally thought he understood me. Until he said, that he knew something that would make my life better. I asked him what it was and he denied everything, and told me to ask McGonnagall. He left and just as he did Ron and Harry turned up. I told them everything that had happened.

"So, What do you think it could be?" Ron asked

I replied with "I don't know!" I still hated him, I hated him with a passion, good-for-nothing-purebloods-rule Malfoy, he made our lives hell, particuarlly Rons and not to mention the word he calls me. Well used to call me. I still couldn't figure out. Why he was being so nice.

A few seconds past when I had an idea.

"Harry have you got your invisability cloak on you right now?" I asked.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" he replied wondering.

"Put it on and just spy on Malfoy just for ten minutes. See if he says anything?" I said, I was determind to get to the bottom of it "I just want to know, and me and Ron will wait for you on the platform.

"Why can't you do it?"

"It's better if you did Harry!" I said. I watched Harry turn to Ron and they both nodded. I smiled.

Me and Ron, laughed pretty much all the way to Hogwarts. We meet Harry on the Platform in Hogsmead and caught the carriages with everyone.

"So what did you find out" I asked

"Oh Urm, Nothing" Harry replied smiling at Ron.

We arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts. I saw Draco in the distance, there was so much going on in my head. A few seconds after I had turned,  
>we were greeted by an anxious Colin Creevey and what looked like his twin.<p>

"Hello Harry Potter" the little boy said shaking Harrys hand "I'm Dennis, D- Dennis Creevey!"

"Hey Dennis, I suspect you'll be in Gryffindor like your brother?" Harry replied "I-I I hope so."

We left and entered the gates of Hogwarts. It feels good to be back.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 5: The sorting Hat**

Me Harry and Ron sat on the Gryffindor table next to the others while we waited for the first years to arrived.  
>Not surprisingly they turned up just as Seamus sat down with Neville and Dean. They looked terrified. I can remember telling myself to 'Stay Calm, Be Relaxed' at this point. McGonnagal made the same speech she has made ever since we got here. The first name was called out.<p>

"Creevey, Dennis"

I looked over to Colin, his older brother had has fingers crossed so tightly that they were turning a purple colour.  
>The hat paused before bellowing out GRYFFINDOR, we all clapped, more so then ever as we had just gained another excellent student Another Creevey. It was really rare for two muggleborn wizards to come from the same parents.<p>

Professor McGonnagal called out a few names to which the hat followed with; HUFFLEPUFF. RAVENCLAW. RAVENCLAW. SLYTHERIN.

To then she turned and said ' Curtis, Ryah'

The hat barely touched the pretty little girl before yelling GRYFFINDOR.

'Newman, Elodie-Lousia' was called next becoming the fifth and finally Ravenclaw Girl. She was followed by the last two Slytherin boys another Hufflepuff girl and another Ravenclaw boy. McGonnagal called out

"Brown, Emilia" She sort of swaggered up to the hat sat comfortably on the chair, as if she may never get off it. The hat paused.  
>I guessed her head was confused to which house she would be in. GRYFFINDOR.<p>

"Brown, Katie" They were obviously twins and as she walked up to the hat, turned and barely touch her head and bellowed once again GRYFFINDOR.

That was all our Gryffindors but one. Everyone had been sorted apart from the last two which stood there.

"Wespurt, Nigel" McGonnagal called out. He was a tiny boy he barely looked old enough to be in Hogwarts. He hobbled along towards the hat I looked at Harry he looked back, he curiously reminded me of him. The hat was placed on his head and he was sorted into the mighty Gryffindor.

Peter Whisp was finally sorted into Ravenclaw. We had gained ten excellent students, Ryah Curtis, Emilia And Katie Brown, Dennis Creevey,  
>Nigel Wespurt, Natalie Davies, Justin Wood, Ronan Whisp, Alice Parker and Sean Stopperfield.<p>

The sorting was finally over, and now for Dumbledores speech then rons favourite part, The Welcome Feast.

"I have a few annoucements, Mr Filch as asked me to remind everyone that the Third Floor is strickly out-of-bounds for all first years,  
>and so is the Forbbidon Forest and please would you go and see his office for the full details on the banned objects, as there are more then two hundred now, and as always we have new staffing arangements, Professor Snape as you all know will be taking post as Defence against the dark arts whereas his old post as potions master will be taken by none-other then a old collegue of mine Professor Horace Slughorn. After the feast Professor McGonnagal would like to see these students in her office for half an hour as they need to discuss a manor of issues." Dumbledore said before reading a list of people. "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter(No surprise there), Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini,<br>Ginny Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott and Hermione Granger and now let the feast begin."

Hundreds of golden plates appeared on the table, then followed seconds later by hundreds of different foods. Then clatters of the golden cuttlery filled the Great hall and soft music was playing. We ate alot and even Ginny managed a plateful of second helpings of everything, Ron however managed about 4.  
>The Great hall was full of happiness and first years getting to know everyone and people questioning others about their summer. The golden plates emptied and then were refilled with all sorts of sweets and chocolatey desserts. Pumpkin juices were refilled and everyone started eating the pudding.<p>

"So what do you think Professor Mcgonnagal whats you and Seamus for?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, I think I know what mine is about but no idea about the rest," Harry said "I mean, they are all in our year apart from Ginny, Luna and Cedric."

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure at all," I replied hoping that it was prefects and headboy and headgirl sorting. There was ten people after all a boy and a girl from each house for prefects and a headboy and headgirl overall, this meant there was ten altogether. I hoped I was right. The plates were cleaned and dissapeared.  
>Dumbledore said his last few words before we were all encouraged to go up to our Common rooms.<p>

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light," he said "Now, off to bed, pip-pip. Remember those ten students I asked to visit Professor Mcgonnagals office please do so."

Me Harry Seamus and Ginny walked down towards the office, were Malfoy Blaise and Pansy were, Blaise and Pansy were sort of the people Malfoy hung around with along with Crabbe and Goyle, who were the least threatening dumbest people ever. We were shortly followed by Cedric Hannah Luna and Terry.

Professor Mcgonnagal opened the door to find us all gathering round.

"Can Miss Abbott, Mr Boot, Mr Diggory, Mr Finnigan, Miss Lovegood, Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley and Mr Zambini follow me please?" she said finally.

I guess they had been made prefects. Yes they share the common room and have extra abilities and are high in the school higrachy, but they don't have as much fun as heads or teachers. They left feeling quiet happy.

"Harry Potter?" she called, and he entered. There was just me and Draco left now. I had a bad feeling about this, I could feel something was going to happen.

Harry left carrying the new Firebolt broomstick he had got off his GodFather, Sirius as a goodbye present and he had three small golden snitchs in his pocket,  
>possibly the ones he had caught in his first year of Hogwarts. I immdeiatly thought of flesh memories.<p>

I heard Dracos name being called and he entered. I heard him say 'of course' and 'no she doesn't' the door reopened and my name was called Draco agreed to wait for me.

"Hello," I said. "Granger, I'm sure you are aware that you are in the year to be accepted as a Hogwarts Headgirl. Well as we recieved numerous amount of votes and requests, we agreed that you and Mr Malfoy out there will be the new heads."

"Urm, thanks, but do I have to be with him I mean, can't I swap." I asked, I felt really guilty after all Draco did tell me what was going to happen and he has been very nice to me, but I still hated him.

"I'm sorry Granger, no acceptions" and with that I left.

As I closed the door behind me I looked at Draco.

"Oh, thanks, after all I've tried to be nice, you go and say that?" He said, " Thanks Granger you filthy mud-" he headed for our new dorm were all our stuff had been taken to.

"Draco!" I called after him " I'm sorry" I said running up to him catching him by the arm nearly falling over, but he caught me and steadied me.

"I give up Mione." He said and turned away.

I felt really guilty after that, I stopped walking quiet as fast, and slowed down, tears were falling from my eyes. I turned and walked up the staircase where mine and Dracos dorm was. I gave the password and entered. I decided to make it up to him, but first I had to see Crookshanks and all my stuff and books.

I lay on my bed reading a piece of parchment that my mom and dad written to me in my first year. I had never had felt so much guilt and I had never cried as much as I had.

I got into my Gryffindor pyjamas that Fleur had made me. I tried to forget about the whole ordeal with Malfoy. I fell asleep.

It was around the middle of the night I heard someone walk into my room and leave again. I guessed Malfoy unless he invited some of his friends. I felt quiet safe at Hogwarts, even though I was practically on my own most days and could only walk into the Gryffindor Common room during the day. 6am -6pm. Which was kinda bad considering lessons took half that up. I knew Draco wouldn't have harmed me or done anything to upset me on purpose.

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache, I waited for Malfoy to get up and I planned to appologise to him for being so cruel. I waited, but the time ticked on and on, I heard scrambles of people out side so I packed my stuff and headed down to Potions. I planned to apologise to him there.


	6. Chapter 6 : Potions Class

**Chapter 6 : Potion Class**

I knew I had an extra ten minutes before it started as I had Professor Slughorn who was almost always late. I had him to years ago for potions,  
>in my fifth year. He was late everyday. So it was no surprise he was late today, even if it was the first day and lesson. I had just arrived when he opened the door, I couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. I guessed he wouldn't be in for a while.<br>Professor Slughorn was just giving us a seating plan were we had to work in two's boy and girl, I hoped I'd be partnered with Harry Ron or Neville as I got on well. It turned out he had already planned it. when he got to me he pointed to a chair and then told Draco Malfoy who wasn't in yet to sit next to it.  
>He was just about to change the plan around when Draco walked in.<p>

"Ahhh Draco, just in time, please take a seat by Miss Granger." Proffesor Slughorn said.

"Sorry I'm late, he said, I couldn't get to sleep last night because of a certain someone, then when I did, my alarm didnt wake me up until just," Draco lied well at least about his alarm not working anyway, I heard it go off twice. "So I've just had to run down here Professor."

Draco did look like he was just running, he wiped his forhead and took a seat next to me, but a moved a little further away from me. I knew I had hurt him alot, which I felt really bad for.

"Right so today we will be making love potion," Slughorn said I heard someone behind me say "but thats a really easy to do, even for me" I guessed it was Neville. "Yes," Slughorn continued, "it is if your doing a rank 1 love potion but today we are making an eternal love potion at rank 5, there are no higher ranked potion to exist then this one" he exclamied, I turned to look at Harry who was working with Luna. He smiled, I gave a weak smile back.

"Follow instructions on page 459 - 463 to get perfect love potion." Slughorn explained "The pair that wins will be able to win two small viles of Felix Felise."

When he told us to start I edged my seat closer to Draco, as close as I could get without anyone noticing.

"Draco, I'm sorry, about yesterday, I really am. Please forgive me?" I said, hoping for a decent response.

"Granger, lets just win this liquid luck," he said. I felt a lot better after that.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" I asked cutting the peppermint into the smallest pieces I could.

"I guess so Granger, I guess I'm going to have to." He said placing three powdered moon stones into the cauldron

"So next step is a handful of Troll mucus?" I said.

"Well whos going to dip there hand in that?" He replied after which I rolled my sleeve further up my arm, grabbed a handful of the foul stuff and shoved it into our medium sized cauldron. My hands stunk so I ran the tap and washed them off, before returning. I added the Peppermint and 10 rose thorns.

I let Draco finish the last pieces off, he added the ashwindereggs and the last off the powdered moonstones finished off by dried rose roots and two pieces of mine and Dracos hair. I put my hand up and called Professor Slughorn over to tell him we had finished. He got a lotus petal, placed it into the cauldron and it sunk. After a few seconds and one more added dried up rose root the petal returned to float at the top.  
>"It's absoulutly perfect," Slughorn said "As you are first I will hand you the two viles of liquid luck, Use it well."<p>

I jumped up grabbing Draco round the neck and before I could pull away, he hugged me back. We both pulled away. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and I was becoming extremely hot and flustered.

It was such a good thing we had Transfiguration next and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were opposite sides of the room seperated by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Next it was lunch and I meet up with Ron and Harry, who questioned everything that had happened, Why did you hug Malfoy?, Hows it like being Headgirl? Whats the dorm like? When can we come up and see you in the dorm?

I answered everything honestly. Apart from the Malfoy one. Although I did tell them that he had been made headboy and that we had an argument again I was trying to make a good start this year. I asked them what we had next and the both replied at the same time,Defence against the Dark arts with Professor Snape. Professor Snape had became our second favourite professor after Mcgonnagal, as we learnt all about his love for Harrys mum.

We drank our Pumpkin juice and headed off to the Defence against the Dark arts classroom. Snape greeted us all, and told us to sit and open our books to page 394. I turned to Harry whos seat was bare and he pulled it open for me and I sat next to him. I wouldn't of thought Harry would need to learn about Defending himself against the Dark arts as he already defeated Voldemort three years ago saved Cedric Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks, Fred Weasley, Molly Weasley and how he helped Death eaters become nice, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoy family and Scabior and Fenrir Greyback. Harry was determind to become an auror and everyone could tell he'd become one. The way he saved Snape and Dumbledore and destroyed the worlds darkest wizard of all time.

We were learning about how to produce a charm to protect yourself against evil forces and dark magic. Its the same as your patronus animal but it is conjured in a completely different way. You have to think of the one thing you want more then anything and then say the words "Expecto Litemendor" by the end of the hour and a half everyone had conjured, even Seamus didn't blow anything up and Neville was greatly admired as he was second to conjure the protective charm. No guesses who was first, Harry. Who has excelled in Defence against dark arts since he taught colin Creevey and the rest of us to perform stuns and patronus'.

Next it was Herbology, which was particularly boring, but for Neville was the most exciting thing for anyone. He came almost top in everything beating half Ravenclaws and almost beating me.

We headed towards the common room when the lessons had finished and I changed into a more comfortable thing, my Gryffindor jumper and denim shorts and we then headed to the feast. My eye caught Malfoys awkwardly, we both smiled and looked away. I sat down next to Ginny and we finished eating everything. I was stuffed, I took a few pumpkin juice up to my new dorm. I knew Malfoy wouldn't be back for a while, so I collected a few books and sat by the Fireplace reading and drinking pumpkin juice.

It was then when I realised someone was here. I turned to see a half-naked Draco staring at me. I couldn't help but look at his bare body my eyes ran across his abs.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I paused then looked down at the book I was reading and carried on. "My word, have you read all of these?" he said looking over the at the pile of books. I nodded. "And you remember everything you read?" I nodded once again, I could feel I was going red again as he sat down next to me half naked with just a towel round him.

"So, hows your day been?" I asked trying to seem calm, turning to him without it being awkward.

"Great and yours?" he replied.

"It's been brilliant!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I saw you and Potter holding hands in Defence against dark arts. Playing some kind of Muggle game?" he said.

"Oh yes, its what I used to do with my friends at Muggle school. Weren't you homeschooled by your parents?" I asked.

"Yes, I was, although they did try to hire a professional tutor to teach me basic English skills and other things," he replied calmly. This had been our first proper talk since being made headboy and headgirl even though Draco was half naked and his six pack was showing, it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Draco, I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't think what I was doing, and I certainly didn't think you were just being nice because of this,  
>I am truly sorry, can we be friends?" I asked him offering him to shake my hand.<p>

"Of course Mione," he said, and instead of accepting the handshake, he grabbed my hand and gave me a hug. I put my arm round him and my head on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat, which was really fast. I heard him sigh. He pulled away, and I told him to walk down to the Great Hall with me in the morning.  
>He agreed and I went to bed. Clutching all but one of the books I walked hastily upstairs. I heard footsteps following me, it was Draco bringing the book I had left behind. He was holding on to a piece of parchment.<p>

"Goodnight Draco," I said cheerfully.  
>"Goodnight Mione," he replied.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : Hogsmead Village

Chapter 7 : Hogsmead Village

I woke up really early the next morning, I was eagerly anticipating what was going to happen with Draco and at Hogsmead. I got out of bed, and went in the shower, I used a charm to dry my hair, I decided to change my look so I found another charm to straighten hair. I was ready all before half past six, so I found out some clothes to go to Hogsmead in, A big oversized purple shoulder jumper and my light blue skinny jeans with rips in them, I barely recognised myself.

Draco woke up at seven. He had a shower, and got dressed.

"Ready Granger," he paused. "Wow, you look, urm great, really great."

"Lets go Draco, I think Mcgonnagal wants to talk to us, after breakfast."

We were the only people down there, apart from a few first years and Hagrid. I waved to him as I would normally, he resented,  
>but waved back.<p>

"Are you going to Hogsmead Draco?" I asked him.

"Urm, no, don't think so you?" he replied.

"Why not Draco?" I wanted to know everything what had happened why he wouldnt go to Hogsmead.

"I just don't want to be with them," he said and he nodded over to the Slytherins, who were looking straight at us, Crabbe, Goyle,  
>Pansy Parkinson and Blaise as they walked in a sat down the other end of the table.<br>"Well why don't you come with me and Harry? That's if you want to?" I told him Harry wouldn't mind.

Just then a bunch of Gryffindors walked in Harry followed by Ron, Ginny, Seamus and the others. Ron and Harry didn't even notice I was with Draco until they sat down.

"Alright, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes thank Ron," I replied

"Alright Draco?" Ron asked again but towards Draco.

"Urm, yeah thanks." Draco replied.

I looked over to Harry who seemed speechless. Ron piled his plate with a bit of everything. I looked at Harry again who this time looked back at me. He knew what I wanted. He shrugged then nodded. He and Ron then moved away me and Draco carried on talking.

"So can I come with you and Harry?" he asked politely,

"Sure, why don't we go and ask?" I said as he got up and we both moved over to the table with everyone else.

I sat next to Harry.

"Harry, can Draco come with us round Hogsmead," I asked I saw his face it seemed to split in half but nevertheless he agreed

Mcgonnagal called mine and Dracos name and told us to meet the prefects in the school gardens and take the third years to Hogsmead. We walked up together and meet everyone in the gardens. Once we got to Hogsmead, we went to meet Harry and then spent a few hours in The three broomsticks. Me and Draco, decided to throw a mini party in our new common room tonight. We invited Harry,  
>Ginny, Ron, Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Katie Bell and Cedric.<p>

I bought a lot of butterbeer and pumpkin juice for tonight while Draco bought other food and stuff. When we got back to common room we had a right laugh and then they all arrived at the potrait hole. We opened it up and let them through, the party began, we put some music on. It was really good I dont think Draco enjoyed it as much as he hoped, as noone really spoke to him but me. He sat on the couch, drinking butterbeer after butterbeer. By the end of this night, we were both a bit drunk, I sat next to him on the couch, the others had left and it was just us.

"Draco, what's up?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, just watching you with everyone, I realised how much of a jerk I have been," he replied " I know I shouldn't have said all those mean things I have in the past."

"Draco it's the past, don't worry," I said.

"I know but I'm sorry Mione. I really am."

It was then I felt a bit strange and odd, all the hatred I once felt for him flew out the window, all was forgotten. I edge closer to Draco, he put his arm round me he told me he was sorry again, I hugged him back.

He then push me backwards, I began feeling uneasy, I felt his warm breath on my face and he kissed me. I was shocked, and it took a while but I kissed him back. It was then it started to get really hot. I opened my mouthand his tongue plunged down into my mouth we must have been at it for a while his hands moved up and down my shirt. I felt completely safe with him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. The kissing stopped.  
>It was getting late but we couldn't move we fell asleep on the couch together my lying on his chest. It was a good job it was a sunday the next day and all we had to do was our homework for potions. It was awkward at first, but we soon started to talk again normally, we helped eachother with the potions work. He offered to take it down for me so I said ok.<p>

I was having a shower when he came back into the common room I was thinking of what happened last night. We walked down to the great hall for lunch and we went our seperate ways. I sat on Gryffindor table and Draco sat with Blaise on the Slytherin table. I was talking to ron, when I heard Draco say.

"Alright Draco, hows Mudblood? Hows the dorm?" Blaise asked him unaware that I could hear everything.

"It's good thanks, and I would prefer it if you wouldn't call her that, she's a muggleborn to me now. She's still a witch and a talented one at that. It doesn't matter if her parents aren't magical." Draco said coldly.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Draco, what's wrong with you, only a week ago, you told me how much you hated her and how much you wished she would stay out your life."

"Blaise, let me tell you something, I kind of love her, it's ridiculus I know, but last night, we were both a bit drunk, and well, we kissed"  
>Draco said, my smile went uncontrollably across my face, it was then I realised I was staring right at them, I turned away. Just in the nick of time, as they both looked at me, I then heard Blaise.<p>

"Well I don't blame you, she looked incredibly hot at the Yule ball, she doesn't notice but I have seen every boy look at her, I mean, Viktor krum said if she was older he'd get with her, then Cedric diggory and Fred Weasley loads of people" Blaise commented. "I even think Weasel boy is jealous of you and Granger, I heard him curse your name and say he hoped you dropped dead ."

"I liked it though, and I think she did too, I don't care what Weasel says about me. Did you know about the argument with me and my father?" Draco asked lowering his voice "he wanted me to kill Potter and the other two, but I can't, I like Potter and Mione, I don't care as much for weasel, but I don't want him dead.

I saw Draco walk out,

"Harry Ron?, Fancy going to Hogsmead just for an hour or two?" I asked them, we had to be back by six tonight and the clock was already chiming 3 so we all went.  
>It was when we arrived at the village, we saw Ginny with Dean and Seamus, Harry walked over to them Dean and Ginny had a thing 2 years ago, even though Ginny only had eyes for Harry. I was left alone with Ron for about half an hour.<p>

"What is up with you and Draco, you're spending way to much time with him, and you hate him." He said.

"Ron he's not as bad as you think he is," I replied "he's actually really sweet"

"Yes, but he's called you worse names, then anyone else has put together," Ron said trying to discourage me.

"Ron, I think I know were this is going, Ron, You and Harry will always be my best friends along with Ginny and Fred and George and everyone else," I said.

"What about Fred, Hermione, he loves you, I've never heard anyone obsess about someone as much as he does about you" he raised his voice starting to get angy.

"If he did, he would have told me, he would't keep anything from me, and we are just friends" I felt like I had overstepped the mark "So what if I like Draco?"  
>Ginny Harry and the others stared but I could barley constentrate. "I love Draco, and last night, in the dorm, we kissed, I liked it and I think he did too"<br>Harry was shocked. I then shouted "RONALD IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET A LIFE AND KEEP OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS" I felt bad really bad before Ron said anything I snapped again "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND RONALD, AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH YOU AND THAT SLUT LAVENDER? SO WHY WOULD YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH ME AND DRACO." I got up and before I turned around I saw Draco standing there, in his long white sleeved top, slytherin robe and skinny blue jeans. I ran to him. He hugged me, as I turned around Ron got up, I saw a tear running down his pale cheek I felt really bad. After all he is right in away, he has always been there for me, and Malfoy has only started to see me. Ron saw me when I was invisable to everyone else. This is what made things worse. I was planning on spending Christmas with the Weasleys, but I felt it would be slightly awkward.

"Draco, Im sorry You didn't hear everything did you? I asked hopeing he didn't hear about me shouting how much I liked him

"All I heard was enough to make me do this?" he said

"Make you do what?" I replied.

Draco then leant forward gently kissing my lips.

"That" he said and with that he grabbed my hand and we walked back up to Hogwarts and into our dormotories.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hagrids Hut

**Chapter 8: Hagrids Hut**

Normal Hogwarts resumed classes every Monday through until Friday. On weekends we had trips to Hogsmead and Quidditch games where we were accompanied by the Order of the Pheonix and Members of the Ministry of Magic. Weeks went by and me and Ron weren't talking, it was nearly Halloween when we did finally start speaking it was during Transfiguration, we were learning how to change an animal into and everyday object.

"Ron, I'm really sorry I had a go at you," I said, "I don't want to lose a friend like you, you saw me when I was invisable and I am really sorry."

"Hermione," he paused, "It's not your fault, I should have seen this coming, I should have trusted you and everything, I never want to lose a friend like you, either."

"So will you forgive me?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes, oh and you know how you and Harry and theres a lot of others coming round ours and headquarters? Well theres going to be a spare bed and me and Harry have asked mum if well, Malfoy wanted to spend Christmas with us, I was reluctant at first and mum wondered what was going on and I told her that he had changed and she agreed." He said "so if you want him to you can ask him."

"So who's staying where?" I wondered.

"You Harry and Draco will be staying with me and my family and Sirius Lupin Tonks and Teddy will be staying at Grimeald Place, and Luna and Xenophilus is coming for Christmas aswell."

"Oh cool, so your mom will be really busy? She will need help wont she?" He nodded and I agreed to help cooking even though most of it is done by magic and our faithful friend Dobby, who always stops round to cook and clean, but he does get paid.

I walked out with Ron and Harry our trio again. I told them I was going up to my dorm before we head out to Hagrids fo our Friday night cup of tea I asked them if they wanted to get ready at our dorm and they said they would meet us there. I had a shower and threw on some clothes I used a charm to dry and style my hair I started reading when Ron and Harry walked in.

"Ready Mione?" Harry asked.

"Let's roll." I said watching Ron smile.

We walked down to Hagrids hut, which sat on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a large place, well it had to be to fit a half giant in.  
>Although there wasnt many rooms, but Hagrid seemed happy with his fine creation. We all sat down and drank a few cups of tea and spoke.<p>

"So 'Ermione what chu doin' with tha malfoy boy," he asked, "Im always seein you with im, and laughin' thought chu 'ated im.

"Oh, he's changed Hagrid, he's stopped being his usual self. He's nice." I said.

"Yeah Hagrid, he's had an argument with Lucious and so were asking him to spend Christmas at the Burrow with us" Harry replied trying to get Malfoy off the hook.

We spoke for ages just about Draco and Christmas it was dark by the time we went back up to the castle, past Professor slughorn and his late night strolls.

Ron told Harry that he would meet him in the common room and that he wanted to speak to me, he walked me up towards the head common room, even though I insisted him not to.

"Look Mione, I am truly sorry, I guess I was a bit jealous that ferret bo- I mean Draco was getting more attention but I just wanted you to know as we're best friends I shouldn't keep anything hidden I'm just thinking about breaking up with Lavender, you know. She's been acting weird since we fell out and now we're talking again."

"Ron, do whatever you want, I wouldn't stop it and you and Harry and you're family will always come first to me." I replied

Ron gave me a hug and said thanks before trodging down the staircases down towards the potrait of the Fat Lady. I turned and walked into mine and Dracos dormotory. I knew Draco wouldn't be back, I grabbed Hogwarts: A History, Tales of Beedle and the Bard and A Muggle Studies book. I began reading Tales of beedle and the bard as Dumbledore gave it to me and I just love the Tale of the three brother and Babbity Rabbity and the cackleing stump. I sat sat by the fireplace and started reading I was halfway through the three brothers tale when I looked up to the fire which was blazing like never before, I felt the heat on my face even though it was more then a few meters away. Just then Draco walked in.

"Hey Draco," I said as he sat down beside me. "Me Ron and Harry have been thinking, since you had that argument with your dad. Would you like to spend Christmas with us at the Burrow with Rons family?"

Draco's face dropped and he looked more confused and he suddenly said "Weasle said that?"

To which I replied; "Ron's Mom, Molly, asked. Ron said it would be ok."

" I was planning on spending it here at Hogwarts." he said shyly.

"On your own?" I asked its unusal Draco to be alone on a holiday but I guessed since the argument he prefered to be away from his family I mean being the son and nephew of ex Deatheaters doesn't help.

"Yes, although, Pansy offered to stay with me."

"It's a good job you can stay with us then isn't it?" I joked

Draco picked a book up from my pile and started reading. I moved closer towards him. He put his arm round my and it wasn't until he turned the page I realised what he was reading.

"Since when have you been interested in muggles? I asked pointing at the front cover of The Life and Habits of British Muggles.

"Since I met you," he replies"and well since the argument with my dad but I reckon I'll have to learn about it considering I'm staying at thr Head of department for the misuse of Muggle artefacts house. He said.  
>I smiled and said "Well, thats a good idea, I'm `off to bed, I have a test tomorrow." Then i walked upstairs and went to bed.<p>

Another few weeks past and although Draco was still hanging round with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, the whole of Gryffindor had warmed up to him, embracing how much he had changed. The Halloween feast past and Christmas celebrations started on December 1st. I walked down to breakfast on that day where I watched professir Flitwick decorate the large tree which sat near the high table where the professors sat. It was until the fourth ofDecember snopw hit the ground at Hogwarts. I checked the list of people who were staying at Hogwarts. Amoung the list there was Pansy Parkinsons name clearly place just under a crossed out Draco Malfoy. There were three thrid years in Ravenclaw staying and two sixth year Hufflepuffs and Pansy. I smiled knowing that there wasnt anyone Pansy knew or liked staying and nearly all the Gryffindors were at the Burrow or Grimeald Place for Christmas Holidays. Even Neville Seamus and Dean and a few others were planning on stopping round. It was good the house could easily be extended by a simple magic spell.

I suspected Fred and George would play exploding snap with Filibuster Fireworks on christmas after getting our knitted jumpers or scarves off Molly and fudge off Hagrid.

I walked off into the grounds where I found Harry and Ron throwing snowballs off passer bys heads. I dodged a snowball heading towards me.

"Don't you two ever mature?" I asked them

"Nope, but neither does Draco!" Ron replied then followed that with throwing another snowball across the feild.

"Be quiet Weasley!" Draco yelled throwing a snowball that bounced off Rons head covering him in the white fluffy substance.

"Shut it Ferret," Harry jokes returning fire.

"I give up," I said and hurried back inside carefully dodgeing the snowballs aimed at me. I headed to the great hall to finish off some studying when I saw Ginny and Luna.

"He Hermione," Luna called, "I want to talk to you."

"Hey Luna, whats up?" I asked "What do you want for christmas?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh Luna, you dont have to get me anything."

"Yes I do, me and Ginny have decided on getting everyone something this year."

I sat down and we carried the conversation on. It was nearly dinner time and everyone was starting to pile in for food. We had decided to get Harry and new firebolt 2000 as he had just broken his, Ron a new pet Rat as it was unfair that Scabbers had turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, we also decided to get fred and george a few of the new items from Zonkos. I sent an owl to mom and dad if I could get into Gringotts vault to buy everything.  
>I brought some sweets and Gryffindor objects for everyone, But i bought Draco Slytherin, Luna Ravenclaw and Cedric Hufflepuff.<p>

Another week went past and everyone agreed to meet in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. There was at least 12 of us Me, Ron, Harry, Draco, Cedric, Luna,  
>Ginny, Katie Bell, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Colin Creevey and Nigel Wespurt. We had a couple of Butterbeers before we headed towards the Hogsmead train statiob to board the Hogwarts Express for the Holidays.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 : Christmas at the Burrow

**Chapter Nine: Chirstmas At The Burrow**

We were on the train for nearly five hours before we reached Kings cross Station. Me Harry Draco and Rob shared a compartment and we spoke about what we were going to do over the holidays. As we got off Hogwarts Express, we found the Weasley family. Honestly they aren't that hard to miss, they all have bright ginger hair and they are a big family, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George were waiting on the platform. We gave hugs and walked through the barrier between platforn 9 and 10 and into the muggle world.

We had at least ten people staying at the burrow and a few were staying at Grimeald Place, we had to go out into a feild were the car was parked and our broomsticks were. Mr Weasley drove Luna Neville Dean and Seamus in the Ford Angela. The rest of us got on brooms,  
>although the rest of the Weasleys went together we stayed back with Sirius. Me Harry Draco and Sirius didn't fly at a fast speed casually ducking out of the sight of unaware muggles. Harrys broom was nothing compared to his old firebolt it was probably one of the oldest brooms i've ever seen, probably mad-eyes.<p>

Cedric and Katie were arriving tomorrow as they decided to go home first and get a few things. It was nearly dark when we all arrived at the burrow,  
>Mrs Weasley was first and the ford was last. Luna and Katie shared Ginnys room with me and Ginny. Fred and George would share with poor Cedric. Ron Harry and Draco would stay in Rons room, Dean Seamus and Neville would stay in Percy's old room. Percy was off with Bill and Charlie at Shell Island with their families.<p>

Me and Ginny helped Luna unpack, it took what seemed FOREVER, her suitcase had a undetectable extendable charm and she had thrown everything in.  
>We headed out to the garden to help de-gnome. It needs doing every three weeks or more will arrive in your garden and they are hard to get rid of once theres more then twenty. We had finished de-gnoming the garden Fred suggested we play Exploding snap, so we did. It was quiet good actually until three exploded on me. We soon got bored after that and decided to do something else.<p>

"Broomsticks?" Fred asked.

Everyone agreed it was good, us girls didn't bother getting our brooms. It wasn't until half-eight when Mrs Weasley called us all in for dinner. She seemed happy to have more people round, she always said the more the merrier. I thought she was brilliant in everyway. I thought it was odd for Mr Weasley not to question about Draco's apparence at the Burrow, but I'd soon realised he hadn't noticed at the table, his face dropped and he seemed to quieten a lot.

I sat by Fred and Draco opposite Seamus. I looked round and saw Ron and Harry smirk at each other I gave a grin and they smiled back. It was half nine when we finished I went straight to bed I wanted an early morning as me Ginny and Luna were planning to go to Diagon alley. They followed me up and we all fell asleep pretty fast.

Me Luna and Ginny woke up to the familiar sound of Fred and George singing and opening curtains.

"Why on earth do you do this everytime?" Luna asked rubbing her eyes.

"Honestly even I never thought you could be this annoying" Ginny said pulling her duvet over her face to sheild it from the beaming sunlight.

I starred at Fred, he seemed more beautiful then ever. His hair was shining in the sun, I had a sudden rush of love for him. It was then he looked at me. He smiled. He came over to me and started to jump on my bed.

"Thats for jumping on my bed!" he said to which I pulled him over and replied

"Thats for pulling me over." There was a blast of awkwardness and I could just her Luna giggling in the background. Fred kissed my check.

"Come on Freddie," George called, "Seamus still hasn't got up yet, even though we san the irish anthem to him."

"Right Georgie, who's stealing his lucky charms today." Fred replied getting off my bed and walking out the door.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I knocked the door, there was no answer. I knocked again and Draco opened with just half a towel around him.  
>I couldn't help but stare, he moved out and I walked into the bathroom.<p>

"Do you ever keep you clothes on?" I asked him smiling and looking at his perfectly toned body, his six pack all wet his hair slicked back.

"Do you ever stop starring?" He replied he ran his fingers through his hair, and winked.

"Touche , now if you don't mind, I want a shower and you to leave me alone." I said.

"Mind if I watch Granger?" he whispered and winked again.

"Yes I do actually," I said closing the door and turning the shower on.

When I got out the shower, I walked out the door and headed for Ginnys room. It was then Draco grabbed my hand, he was still half naked and just a towel around him.  
>He pulled me close, and tugged me into the empty room. I felt neveous, I didn't know what to do. He pushed me on his bed and whispered a charm to lock the door,<br>before he could do anything else I grabbed him and kissed him. He immdeatly respond and kissed me back, I changed my position and lay on top of him. It felt weird and I've never done anything like this before, but it was enjoyable. I kissed him harder, He kissed back it was then I felt his hand slide up the towel I was wearing and on to my waist he moved his hand higher and tounge plunged further into my mouth I moved my hand down and under his towel. Before we knew it our hands had wandered further and our towels were on the floor. It was a while before we calmed down, although I still wanted more, and I knew he did too.

"Hey, Mione, wait for a while, We'll go further when we are more alone and safer away from prying eyes," he replied and he kissed me more passionatly then he ever has and picked his towel up and moved away. I picked mine up and walked towards the door, I turned and look him in the eye his eyes were watering but he winked at me.

I hurried and got ready and ran down stairs. I meet Ginny and Luna who were waiting for me by the fireplace, we travelled using Floo Powder as usual. We headed towards Gringotts to get the money out, we shopped for what seemed like several hours but we had bought everyone something including everyone who was at Grimeald I must have spent over 200 Galleons on presents and christmas stuff down Diagon Alley. When we got back Mrs Weasley told us to go to the den as they were all planning what they were going to do for the rest of the holidays, she said Katie Bell and Cedric had arrived whilst we were at Diagon Alley.

We hid all the stuff we had bought in Ginnys room then headed up to the den. When we got there they were all sprawled around George and Fred who were playing exploding snap, they stopped.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny, Luna," they chorused but at different times.

"Hey," I replied sitting down next to Draco. He put his arm round me, I lay my head on his shoulders. I watched Fred frown and he got up and left, Ginny followed him.

Ginny came up to me later that night and told me what had happened how Fred cried when he sae me and Draco. I felt bad, but I couldn't control my feelings for Draco, and Fred was much more of a best friend then anything else.

I spent the next few days trying to make him happy and his usual self again, it was hard but finally on Christmas eve night I got him to speak to me properly. We went down to the hut,where the owls used to be until they sat on the red couch and locked the door, we spoke for a few hours before I fell asleep on him.  
>I felt him move my body so I was more comfortable. I was lying next to him on this huge red couch with my head on his shoulder and his arms round me. It had just turned one o clock on christmas when I woke up I put my ear close to his chest and listened to his heartbeat, I could tell we were going to be best friends for ever, the way he spoke to me like I was a princess and he'd always treated me right. I knew he wanted to be more then friends, but I decided to stay on his good side. I fell back to sleep.<p>

Christmas had came sooner then ever me and Fred woke up really early and ran towards the house so no one would know. We sat down and pretended to just have woken up. Draco was the first to wake up and come down stairs, but he was soon followed by Mrs Wealsey Ginny and Luna.

"Happy Christmas," I told them all.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," Harry said as he and Neville walked in the room, he kissed my check and gave me a hug and went on to Luna and then Ginny. I Knew for a fact Ron, George and Seamus were going to be the last a wak again.

"Hermione, Fred?" Mrs Weasley called, "go wake the others up for me, else nobody will get there presents."

So I followed Fred upstairs and went into Seamus' room, he was already awake.

"Top o the morning to ya Seamus," I joked. He laughed and said "Hi Hermione, fancy helping me take the presents down stairs?"

"Sure." I grabbed the top five and headed down the spiral stair case. "Seamus, fancy helping me bring down all mine?" I asked him, and to which he walked up stairs and grabbed a few, I made quiet a few trips up and down the stairs that day, after Seamus helped bring down mine, I help Harry and Ron and Ginny and Luna bring all theirs down.

After breakfast we stayed round the table for abit exchanging gifts, I had bought everyone something. I think Harry enjoyed the sight of his new broom that we all put something towards. I bough Seamus Fred George Ron Harry Ginny Neville and Katie all a Diagon Alley Gryffindor was quiet expensive it had loads of things to do with Gryffindor. I bought Cedric a Hufflepuff Giftset. Draco A Slytherin Giftset and Luna a Ravenclaw Giftset. It contained a cup, a book on the founder,  
>a handmade pillow, a mascot teddy, a badge, a poster, a scarf and Honeydukes sweets(I bought them before we left Hogsmead.) I secretly bought Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley Flowers and some muggle items for Mr Weasley to look at. I got Ginny Katie and Luna bracelets with the house on and names on. All in all it was a really good day.<br>I think Harry got the most though, even his aunt and uncle had sent him something for a change, I didn't get a glimpse of it. It made Harry smile and thats all that counts. I got A scarf with a H on off Mrs Weasley. Fudge off Hagrid, three books off Dumbledore, bracelets and a new Nargle charm off Luna, lots of other stuff including Gryffindor giftset off Ginny, Harry and Ron put towards a huge scrapbook which was filled with all our memories and quotes, pictures, signatures, my hogwarts tickets hogsmead stuff and a beautiful knitted teddy with a H and on the bottom of his foot in silver the words 'best friends'. I loved everything i got but my most treasured items were the Scrapbook off Ron and Harry and the beautiful Ruby and emerald heart ring that Draco handmade himself. He told me the ruby represents Gryffindor and the Emerald represents Slytherin e.g. you and me. Inscribed round the inner of the ring were the words 'Amabo te semper.'

I didn't realise what it said until I looked up a few words in Latin in my books, they meant, I love you, always. I was lying on my bed facing away from the door when someone lay on top of me. I rolled over and saw it was Dobby.

"Come on Granger, the others are playing a game of Exploding snap while me and Molly gets the food ready?" He asked.

"Urm, no, I think I'll help you and Molly I'm not into Exploding snap this early," I said "I'll play after we've eaten, Oh and Dobby me and Luna have got you something."  
>I reached under my bed and pulled out a blue and silver large package and handed it over to the elf.<p>

"It's not much," I warned. Dobby began to unwrap his present and as he got to the last little but, his eyes lit up.

"Miss Granger, it's beautiful, how ever can I repay you?" He asked "Where is Miss Lovegood? I need to thank her." He said holding the masses of clothes and shoes up to examine.

"It's the least we could do Dobby, you have been extremely loyal and an exceptional friend," I said "She's downstairs, have you been down, I believe you have more awaiting for you!"

The free happy elf jumped off my bed and hurried out downstairs, I followed behind him, I got to the top of the stairs when I heard shrieks. "DOBBY"

We watched Dobby open up his presents off Harry and the Weasleys. Dobbys eyes fell upon Draco at once and he took a few step backwards away from him.  
>Draco pulled from his pocket a small little white package with a black ribbon and black bow and handed it to dobby who first read the small paragraph.<br>Dobby pulled the ribbon. Out fell a beautiful small round ball Dobby's eyes examined the silver ball. He smiled.

"Thank you, after all these years, you remembered?"

"of course I did Dobby, how could I not forget? you always wanted it, and it wasn't my fault you had to work for my father, and I decided that when#  
>everything was better I'd give it to you." Draco replied.<p>

The clock chimed 5 o clock, and Mrs Weasley called us in for christmas dinner. Everyone was here, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, there was many people who I didn't even recognise. It was 6 o clock when we finished we all headed out side and played exploding snap and other wizardy games George came up with.

At 10 o clock we all went inside and up to the den. George suggested we play Wizard dares. Not many people knew what it was but we explained. We went round in a circle, Starting off with Harry then Ron followed by George Ginny and Fred and so on. The first dares were choosen by Seamus. Harry had to kiss Lunas cheek as did Ron George and Draco, Fred had to kiss me I told Draco it was only a dare and walked outside as the agreed rules were.

Once outside, Fred grabbed my hand and told me I didn't have to do it I replied and told him I didn't want to be seen as weak, and that it was only a silly game.

He pulled me close, and kissed me, I instantly kissed him back, my hands on his shoulders his hands round my waist we kissed for at least three minutes. Then we walked back in. Sat down and carried on, Cedric and katie kissed and the next dares were given by me and Harry. Fred didn't play much,we decided to play a different game. Spin the bottle, whoever it landed on spun it and had to snog the person it landed on. We played long into the night, it was probably about 4 o clock we finally stopped. Possibly because everyone had fell asleep and I was the last one awake. I suddenly felt someones hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Draco's blonde hair he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the floor. We climbed over the bodies and he tugged me into a different room. We sat on the double bed.

"Did you kiss him?" he asked "Fred"

"Yes, it was only a dare Draco," I replied.

"I know, but it's clear it would have meant more to him, I know how he feels about you." I looked at him he starred at me back.

He held on to my head and lifted it. He kissed me, I kissed back without thinking, I knew how much he meant to me. He lay ontop of me and we were soon undressing each other. His hand slid up and down my body, messing with it. He kissed my neck and before I knew it we were under the covers, He kept kissing me, to stop me waking everyone up, we had to be super careful about that. We were at it for ages, I pushed him on his back and proceeded with kissing and licking his body.  
>I got down so far I began to feel uneasy, but I carried on. I was giving him pleasure, he grabbed my hair,and he told me to carry on. After a few minutes of that,<br>he moved me onto my back and he carried on giving us both pleasure. It was my first time, and it went on for at least 15 minutes. We slowed down, he began to do one single motion with his fingers and then he stopped. Out of breath, I kissed him again, he plunged his tongue deeper and deeper, it felt good. After half an hour we both fell asleep I lay on his chest and my hand on his body he had his arms round me.

We both got up first the next morning, I got dressed and was brushing my hair in the mirror when I saw a love bite.

I covered it up with a simply spell I had learnt. A week past and it was time to get back to Hogwarts.  
>`<p> 


End file.
